thiscouldbeamoviefandomcom-20200214-history
A Link To The Past
'''A Link To The Past '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Legend Of Zelda. Plot Many centuries prior to the events of Legend Of Zelda, in the land of Hyrule, many parties sought to enter the mythical Golden Land, where the omnipotent and omniscient Triforce, a relic believed to have the power to grant the utmost wish of the person who touches it, was rumored to be found. Eventually, the thief Ganon managed to successfully do so, turning the Golden Land into an inhospitable wasteland known as the Dark World. In order to seal Ganon away and prevent him from causing more destruction and pain, the Seven Wise Men sought to seal him away in the Dark World. The valiant Hylian Knights protected them from Ganon's forces, and the seal was successfully placed; however, the Hylian Knights' bloodline was almost entirely wiped out as a result of the battle. It was prophesied that Ganon would return, and that a descendant of the knights would ultimately defeat him, and restore the Golden Land to its former glory. Centuries later, the mysterious sorcerer Agahnim has deceived and deposed the good King of Hyrule. Agahnim orders the soldiers of Hyrule to capture Seven Maidens; descendants of the Seven Wise Men. Seeking to send them to the Dark World, and thusly, break the seal placed on Ganon. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, is revealed to be one of these maidens and is imprisoned by Agahnim. One stormy night, the young boy Link, a descendant of the Knights of Hyrule, is telepathically contacted by Princess Zelda. Zelda begs Link to come rescue her from her captivity in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. Link awakens, and his uncle, armed with a sword and shield, asks him to remain in the house before leaving. However, Link gets out of bed and is once more contacted by Zelda, who tells him about a secret passageway leading into the castle. Inside the passageway, Link finds his wounded uncle. Link's uncle gives him his sword and shield, and passes away.Link reaches the dungeons of the castle and rescues Zelda. The two exit the castle by way of a Secret Passage leading to a Sanctuary. The Sanctuary's loyal sage relates to Link the legend of the Master Sword, a legendary blade feared by those of evil intent, that is needed to break a barrier leading to Hyrule Castle's main tower, wherein Agahnim resides. Link seeks the elder Sahasrahla in Kakariko Village to inquire about the sword, but finds that he has moved elsewhere. Upon meeting Sahasrahla, the elder tells Link that in order to prove himself worthy of wielding the Master Sword, he must retrieve the Pendants of Virtue: the pendants of Wisdom, Courage and Power. These have been taken to the three dungeons in Hyrule and to fulfill the prophecy and prove his worth, Link must brave the many trials of the dungeons and overcome monstrous foes. Cast Ben Barnes as Link Saoirse Ronan as Zelda Ben Kingsley as Ganon/Gannondorf